Are you all Blind: I'm not a Kid I'm not!
by laurarosenquist
Summary: Kinda kidfic. Daniel doesn't believe that he's been downsized to a child and think that everyone else is crazy.
1. Chapter 1

FIC: Are You all blind: I'm not a kid, I'm not

FIC: Are You all blind: I'm not a kid, I'm not!

Authors: Laura and Rosenquist.

Rating: General

Category: kinda Kidfic.

Feedback: Yes please.

Disclaimer: We don't own any Stargate sg-1 characters I just borrowing them.

A/N: Thank you Emma for betaing for us.

Hi all we hope you'll like our little kinda Twilight Zone Stargate SG-1 story, well Daniel for sure thinks that he's in the Twilight Zone in this story.

Happy reading.

#

"Hey Doc how is he?" Jack asked.

"His life signs are good, Colonel. He's simply sleeping at the moment." Doctor Fraiser answered.

"That's good to hear. Do you think that he'll have retained his memories? Will he remember us?"

"Truthfully I just don't know. We'll have to wait until he wakes up, hopefully we'll know more once he's awake." Doctor Fraiser looked at the worried Colonel, she knew what Jack was like where his 'kids' were concerned. After a moment she patted him on the shoulder and said sternly, "Oh, and Colonel, don't you be getting any ideas about waking him up. You try to wake him up before he's good and ready and you'll be in big trouble!"

"But Doc, he's already slept for hours. The waiting's the hardest part. I want to know if he still remembers us and also if he can remember how this happened to him."

"I know Colonel, you're not the only one. We have to be patient though, I want him to wake up on his own. I believe that this transformation has completely drained him and that he needs his rest to recharge his batteries - so to speak."

"Okay Doc. I can only hope that he wakes up soon. Can I stay with him? I don't want him waking up alone, he'll be scared enough as it is once he works out what's happened to him."

"You can stay, Colonel. But only if you promise me that you won't try to wake him up." Janet put on her sternest look, "I mean it, Colonel."

"Thanks Janet. I promise I'll behave like the good little Colonel that I am."

It was hard for Jack to keep his promise though, but he kept it all the same. He didn't want to face the wrath of Janet and the long needles he knew the Doc wouldn't hesitate to use on him if he woke Daniel up.

#

Thirty minutes later Daniel started showing signs of waking. Jack immediately jumped up and yelled for Janet.

"Hi Jack, Janet. What happened to me this time? Why am I in the infirmary again?" Daniel asked in a tired little voice.

"Danny, you remember us." Jack cried before Janet was able to ask the question.

"Yes, Jack, of course I do." Daniel's face crumpled into a frown as he spoke. "Why the hell wouldn't I?"

"Hey hey, Dannyboy, don't worry it's a good thing." Jack said placatingly. "It's just we were a little worried for a while. Do you remember what happened?"

"No, Jack, I can't." Daniel said, with frustration evident in his tone. "Why do you think I just asked you what happened?"

Janet could see the conversation going downhill so she quickly interrupted. "Daniel, can you tell us the last thing you remember before you woke up in here?"

Daniel thought for a moment before answering. "The last thing I remember is visiting P7T-959 and the leader showing me their tomb. After I'd studied the writing a few minutes there was a bright light but I don't know what it was or where it came from."

"Can you remember more after the bright light happened?" Janet asked carefully.

Daniel shook his head, "No, Janet, I can't. Why? I take it something happened after that? Something to do with me?"

"You were found unconscious on the floor of the tomb, only a few minutes after that flash. We think the light did something to you," Jack said.

"What did it do to me, Jack? I feel fine now. Really fine, I'm not just saying that - I'm fine. Saying that, Janet can I go home?"

"No, I'm sorry Daniel. First we have to carry out some tests to find out exactly what happened to you. Then we need to work out if it's possible to safely undo what's been done." Doctor Fraiser said.

"What are you talking about? What's happened to me? What needs to be undone?" Daniel asked, looking frantically at the two people standing by his infirmary bed.

He caught a look passing between Jack and Janet that said both of them were hoping the other would explain to Daniel about his condition. The young man immediately picked up on the tension in the room and this only escalated his worry.

"You're scaring me here. Please, will somebody tell me what's wrong?" Daniel said, his voice rising in pitch as panic started to set in.

Jack looked at Janet again and realised it was up to him to break the news to Daniel.

"Well, Danny, as I said, it seems the light did something to you, something that's obviously clearer to Janet and myself than it is to you. Think about it, haven't you noticed anything strange about yourself? Take a moment to think about things - your voice, for example, and your hands as well."

"What? Oh, Ok then. My voice sounds normal and…no…I can't see anything wrong with my hands either. What am I'm supposed to be seeing? Why are you looking at me like that? You're looking at me like you did when you thought I was schizophrenic. I'm not crazy, you have to believe me this time - I can't go through that again. I'm as sane as ever and, as far as I know, I'm not seeing any hallucinations."

Janet leaned closer to Daniel. "We don't think you're crazy Daniel. In denial, maybe, but certainly not crazy."

"In denial? In denial of what?"

"Well Danny the thing is...the light…well it kinda transformed you into…into a child." Jack said.

Daniel looked at his friend in disbelief. "Jack, have you gone nuts? Do you seriously expect me to believe this nonsense? Jack, I am thirty-two years old, I haven't been a child for a very long time, l know you like to think I need treating like one sometimes but, even for you, actually calling me a child is taking things a too far. And you, Janet, I'd expect better from you. Jack's leading you astray. In fact I'd go as far as saying that maybe it's you two who have gone crazy. I'm getting out of here - now."

Daniel shifted and tried to get out of the bed but Jack held him down. Jack and Janet tried for a long time to calm Daniel down but he wouldn't listen and eventually Janet was forced to sedate him.

"Janet, don't do that. I don't need sedating, I just need to go ho..." Daniel found he couldn't continue speaking as the drug started to take effect.

"That didn't go well…" Jack said, scrubbing his hands through his short hair.

"No, Colonel, it didn't. We can only hope that he's better the next time he wakes up. Someone must stay with Daniel 24/7. It's too dangerous for him to be wandering around alone on the base, especially as he seems unable to accept the fact that he's no longer in an adult body. If he still refuses to acknowledge his transformation then I'll have to set up a meeting for him with a psychiatrist. Someone who can help him to face the fact that he has, equivalently, been forced into a second childhood."

"I'm afraid you are right, Doc. He's just not even accepting the possibility that he's a child. Although about the psychiatrist - I hope it won't be necessary."

"I'm afraid it will be Colonel. Even if Daniel comes to reason it will be hard for him to accept that he is a minor again, that he needs someone to be his caretaker and that he'll be set strict boundaries and limitations."

"I can't see him being happy about that, Doc."

"I know Colonel, but truthfully he has no choice. I want you to come with me to tell the General about this, I'll get a nurse to sit with Daniel but he'll not wake up for a fair while yet."

Doctor Fraiser and Colonel O'Neill told a stunned General Hammond about what happened in the infirmary. Jack told the General that he wanted to take care of Daniel and that he wanted to become Daniel's guardian if they couldn't find away to un-shrink him. The General promised to start making arrangements for Daniel's care. He was very fond of Daniel and felt sorry for the young man - he'd been through enough in his life and now this.

The General shook his head, it was hard enough for the old man to believe that Daniel was now a child, but, he thought, it must be even harder for the boy himself. The fact that Daniel didn't believe he was a child and still believed that he was physically and mentally an adult just made it all the harder to accept.

As soon as Jack was dismissed by the General he returned to Daniel's bedside. Not long afterwards, Teal'c and Sam came and the Colonel told them how Daniel had reacted to the news. He also recounted what had been agreed in the meeting with Hammond.

#

Five hours later Daniel woke up.

"Hi Jack. I had the strangest dream, well more of a nightmare really. I dreamt that you all thought I had been transformed into a child." Daniel chuckled, "I sure am glad it was only a nightmare, I'm not sure I could handle the reality."

"I'm sorry kiddo but I'm afraid it wasn't a dream, it was real. Physically, at least, you are a child."

"No Jack, don't say that. It can't be true, I must still be dreaming."

"Danny, I'm really sorry but you aren't dreaming." Jack noticed that Daniel starting to panic again. "You have to calm down Danny or else ole' Doc Fraiser will sedate you again."

Daniel shook his head, "No Jack, I don't want any more sedatives. Don't let her do that to me. I need to be able to think clearly without loads of drugs in my system."

Janet could hear the commotion and walked up to Daniel's bedside. "Hi Daniel how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, except from the fact that you all seem to think that I'm a child."

"So Daniel. You still believe that you are an adult? You can't see that your body had undergone a pretty radical transformation?"

"No, Janet, of course not. I don't only believe I am an adult, I know I am. I'm still physically and mentally an adult and no one and nothing will convince me otherwise."

"Daniel, I've arranged a meeting for you with a psychiatrist, the appointment's booked for a few days from now. I've given you the opportunity to prove you can cope with your situation on your own before you have to see him. Please don't make me think I've done the wrong thing by not forcing you to see him sooner."

"It's not Mackenzie I hope but even if it's not him I won't talk. If I do talk to someone then it's because I'm gonna want him treat you lot, you are the crazy people - not me."

Jack squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. "Danny, it's you that's the odd one out. You're the only one who can't see that you are definitely now a child. Everyone else can see it except you, it's not just me and Janet, Teal'c and Carter have both seen you as well. Really Danny, you've got to believe me."

Daniel pondered this statement and Jack could almost see the cogs turning in his mind as Daniel tried to puzzle things out in his head. "If I'm a child then can you explain how come these standard-issue hospital scrubs fit me? If I was a child they would be burying me. How old do you think I am, anyway?"

"Danny…" Jack sighed. "The scrubs don't fit you Danny they're far too big for your tiny body. You telling me you really can't see that? Oh, and the Doc seems to think you're about eight years old."

"No Jack, I can't see. I'm beginning to feel like I'm in the twilight zone."

"Well I can assure you that you aren't." Jack said gently. "Doc, do you have a mirror?"

Janet gave Jack a mirror, he smiled briefly and handed it to Daniel.

"So Daniel? Take a look and tell me what you see."

"I see…I see that…"

"Spit it out Daniel, what do you see? Can you finally see that you are a child?"

"No Jack. I see that I need a shave, and badly too."

"What? You don't need a shave…" Jack said, leaning over while he stroked Daniels cheek "...really Danny, you don't. Your skin is as smooth and soft as a baby's bottom. You won't need to shave for at least another eight years."

"No Jack, it's not smooth. It's just the same as always and I most definitely do need a shave."

Jack shook his head again, "Get some rest, Daniel. Maybe things will look clearer after a nap."

"The Colonel's right Daniel, you should get some more rest," Janet agreed.

"I think I've rested enough, I've been in bed for hours. Oh déjà vu, I think I've said that line before."

Daniel was about to get out of bed but Jack grabbed hold of him by the shoulders.

"Just where do you think you are going, young man?" the Colonel questioned.

"Well, 'old man', I am going to the bathroom. I sure am glad that you don't see me as a baby otherwise I'd be in real deep sh..."

"Hey watch your language, bucko. It doesn't sound right from that mouth of yours when you're big, let alone now. Oh, and don't be respectful to me, don't call me 'old man' again or your butt will be very sorry!"

"Then stop calling me 'young man' and stop talking to me like I'm a kid. However I really do have to go to the bathroom. I don't want to wet my bed but I'll have no choice if you don't let me up soon."

Jack let him loose but followed him.

"Jack where do you think you're going? You're not coming with me. I'm perfectly capable of using the toilet without your help, so just let me have some privacy."

"Are you sure? You're shrunk remember?"

"I am sure Jack, and I'm not shrunk. Even if I were eight years old I would be able to go to the toilet by myself.," Daniel walked into the bathroom, slammed the door and then locked it so Jack couldn't follow him.

"Daniel unlock the door. We need to be able to come in if something happens to you." Jack called.

"The Colonel's right Daniel," Janet's voice travelled through the wooden door. "Please unlock it, just in case."

"No. Nothing will happen to me in here and I'll unlock it when I'm good and ready."

Jack and Janet waited - none too patiently - for Daniel to come out of the bathroom.

"Hey Danny, what's takin' ya? Did you fall down in there or something?"

"No Jack, I'm fine. Stop fussing."

"Come on out then."

"No. Jack, I need to be alone right now. If I come out do you promise me that you'll let me go to my office - alone."

"No way, Danny. You need to stay in the infirmary. Come out this instant."

"No. I'm not coming out until you all stop treating me like a child and let me go to my office."

"Daniel unlock the door. If you don't then I'll get Siler to open it and you'll be sorry when I get my hands on you."

"NO. You can't make me…and…and I'm not afraid of you Jack."

"Okay, Daniel, you asked for it."

Jack called Siler and it didn't take him long to get the door open. Daniel tried keep as large a distance between him and Jack as he could but Jack was faster and managed to grab him by one arm. He was all set to swat Daniel's butt when Teal'c came into the room.

"O'Neill! If you harm DanielJackson in any way then you will have to answer to me," Teal'c said.

"It's OK T, I wouldn't actually hurt him…much," Jack said.

Jack leaned close to Daniels ear and whispered, "I promise you though, Danny - if you don't start to behave then I will be forced to swat your butt." He then dragged the young man back to his bed and dumped him unceremoniously on top of the covers.

"Now stay put and I mean it, Danny!"

Daniel simply crossed his arms and sulked, scowling at the 'big people' in the room.

oOo

A week later Daniel still saw himself as an adult and, no matter what anyone else said or did, no-one could convince him otherwise.

He had been forced to talk with a child psychiatrist, who hadn't much any more luck in convincing Daniel of his transformation than anyone else. He then turned round and told Doctor Fraiser that he wanted to see Daniel three times a week for the foreseeable future.

#

"Janet is it true, Am I really released from here?"

"Yes Daniel, the Colonel will pick you up in a few minutes."

"What? I'm not going with him. I'll get an airman to drive me home to my apartment."

"Daniel you know we can't allow that."

"But Janet, please, I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for years."

"Don't be silly, Daniel. You're a minor now and as a minor you need someone to look after you and keep you out of trouble."

"And even if he weren't a minor he'd need someone to keep him out of trouble, because Doctor Jackson, big or small, is a trouble magnet," Jack said as he walked into the infirmary.

"How long have you been there Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Long enough Danny, long enough. The Doc's right, Hammond won't allow it, so you're stuck with me kiddo. I've got some clothes here for you, so get dressed and we can go home - to my home, that is."

"Jack they're children's clothes. They're way too small for me. I'm not wearing them…I want my own clothes."

"Daniel how many times do we have to tell you, you are a kid and your adult clothes won't fit you any more. Get dressed now or do I have to dress you myself?"

"Are you all blind? I am not a kid, I am not, I am not."

"Daniel pack that in. Stop it - right now - and get dressed."

"No, Jack. Let me go to my locker, pick up my clothes and put them on. Please Jack, please."

"Oh Danny. OK but only because you said please. I'm going with you though, to make sure you don't run away. I have a feeling that you would be more than capable of doing so, if we were to leave you alone."

"Oh fine Jack. Have it your way. I'm just glad that you didn't try to force me into those children clothes."

#

Jack and Daniel went to the locker rooms.

"Danny, you look strange in adult clothes, they're hanging off you and the shoes - they're like boats. You sure you're gonna be able to walk in them?"

"Jack, they fit me just fine. Stop fussing."

"Whatever you say Danny. But if anyone ask us why you're wearing adult clothes, that are _way_ too big for you, I'm gonna tell them it's not my fault and that you're allowed to choose your own clothing. That I've tried time and time again to convince you to wear clothes in your own size but that you refuse to do so."

"Fair enough, Jack. No-one will ask though."

"We'll see. Now, let's go home."

"Jack, I need some of my things from my office and my apartment first."

"Daniel, we are going to my place now."

"Exactly, where all my stuff…isn't. But Jack, I need some books and my laptop from my office, and some clothes, a toothbrush and shaving gear from my apartment. Please Jack, I need my things. How do you expect me to survive in your house without any of my stuff?"

"Shaving gear, Daniel? I told you, you aren't going to need that for a _very_ long time. You are only eight years old for crying out loud!"

"How many times do I have to tell you…I am not a child and I really do need a shave. I have no intention of growing a beard - they itch."

"OK, I admit defeat. Daniel, if you think you need shaving gear so be it, shaving gear you shall have. You're only allowed to bring three books with you though."

"But Jack…"

"Three books or no books, it's your choice. I don't want you overdoing things. When you're better, you can have more books but until then..."

"Okay, you win. Three books is better than no books, I suppose."

"Good. Let's go then."


	2. Chapter 2

FIC: Are You all blind: I am not a kid, I am not

Are you all blind: I am not a kid, I am not!

Part 2

Thank you all for your feedback.

We hope you like part 2.

A/N: Starjems88; We haven't written that Janet made all the test, but she did and all the test showed that Daniel is physically eight years old and she can't explain why Daniel sees himself as an adult when she and all the others sees an eight year old other than he's in denial. We hope our explanation helped you and thank you for your comment hope you and all other readers like the rest of our story.

Laura and Rosenquist

#

The drive to Jack's home was eerily quiet because both men were brooding silently in their respective seats.

Jack was worried about Daniel's state of mind and also worried about how he was going to handle the volatile young man. Fully grown Daniel could be difficult when he wanted to be and Jack dreaded to think what a pocket sized Daniel, complete with all his adult memories adult memories could be like. Added to the mix was the fact that child-Daniel was in complete denial of his current circumstances, Jack groaned to himself - he could see BIG headaches looming on the horizon.

#

When Jack stopped the truck in his driveway he took a moment to look at Daniel who sat next to him. The solemn young man was staring deep into the passenger side door mirror and Jack was wondering where his mind had taken him for him to look so serious.

"So Daniel, we're home. Let's get inside and get you settled."

"You're home, Jack, but I'm not." Daniel said while avoiding looking Jack in the eye. "I just want to wake up from this nightmare and go back to my normal everyday life. I can't believe you got me declared incompetent and forced a child psychiatrist on me."

"I'm sorry, Danny, both that you feel that way and that you have to go through all this crap. I wish I knew how to help you. I wish I knew how to set everything back right again."

"I know exactly how you can help me, Jack. Let me live on my own, in my own apartment and let me prove to you that I can do it. You might see me as a child Jack, but I'm not. I'm a grown man, really I am. I'm more than capable of living on my own, you'd see if you gave me the chance."

"Living on your own - anywhere - when you're the size you are at the moment is out of the question. Do you not think the neighbours might wonder why Doctor Jackson had gone away and left his son home alone? The authorities would cart you away the moment someone spotted you there without adult supervision. Carter's trying to find out how you got shrunk then she'll get to work on how to 'biggify' you again. Don't worry she won't stop until she finds a way but until then you need to do as we think is best for you, with no arguments."

"What you think is best for me? What you think is best for me? How dare you, Jack? You may all think you know what's best for me but believe me when I tell you that you don't. As long as you all think I'm a child in denial you will be doing what's best for yourselves, not what's best for me." Daniel yelled.

"Daniel," Jack scolded. "Stop yelling and let's talk about this reasonably, but first let's get inside. I don't want the neighbours overhearing this conversation."

"How can we talk reasonably while you don't believe a word I'm saying?" Daniel screeched as he jumped out of the truck and slammed the door.

He turned and ran as fast as he could away from Jack, Jack's house and all the craziness that had overtaken his life at the moment. Where could he run to? He couldn't go to his apartment, because that's the first place they would look for him. What about money? He had got some money from his apartment when Jack wasn't looking and had hidden it in the pocket of his pants. It wasn't enough to live on it for more than a few weeks though. Oh well, that was the future and he'd cross that bridge when the time came.

He could hear Jack yelling in the distance. "Damn it Daniel! Get back here or else."

Daniel risked a quick look back while running and saw Jack shake his head start to run after him. Daniel ran as fast as he could because he didn't want Jack to catch him but he wasn't concentrating on where he was going and ran out into the road without checking for cars. He narrowly avoided being hit and unfortunately the car in question was a police car, just his luck or rather - just Jack's luck.

The officers jumped out of the car and raced to Daniel's side.

"Kid, you can't just run out on the street before looking, you could have got yourself killed. What's your name and the phone number of your parents?"

"I…I'm sorry officer. I promise it won't happen again. I…I w…was about to run home for d…dinner. So no need to call my parents." Daniel said, from time to time looking back in the direction he'd come from. He needed to get away before the police realised that Jack was chasing after him.

"No, I'm sorry lad, we'll have to contact your parents to let them know they need to teach you some road safety before they let you go out on your own again."

One of the officer gently placed an arm on Daniel's left shoulder and made to steer him towards to patrol car. "Get in the car, lad, and we'll drive you home." Just as the officer finished the sentence he turned around to see who'd yelled at him, "Officers don't let the kid get away. He's a runaway."

Daniel struggled out of the officers grip and started to run but unfortunately for him the officer had excellent reflexes and caught him again. He held on tight to the squirming boy and his partner ended up having to help him.

Daniel could see that Jack was close to them now. He tried with every trick he knew to get out of the officers' grip but to no avail. Now Jack was very, very close Daniel could see that he was angry - _very_ angry. 'Oh, I'm so in trouble now,' thought Daniel. 'Beam me up Scotty…or Thor if you can hear me. Like…now would be good…please.'

Jack had reached them by now and was speaking to the policemen, "Well held, officers. Thanks for holding him for me."

"Is this boy your son Mr...?"

"O'Neill. Colonel O'Neill, US Air Force, and no he's not my son but I just recently became his guardian. He's used to living on his own and he's having a hard time adjusting to living in foster care. I'm sorry officer for the trouble he's caused you and I promise he'll be set straight just as soon as we get home."

"Oh, a street kid. Well that explains the oversized clothes he's wearing. It's no problem, Colonel O'Neill. We're just happy that we didn't run him over with our squad car, for a street kid he's incredibly naïve about road safety. We witness enough children get killed on the streets as it is and I wouldn't like him to become another one of those statistics." The officer said to Jack before turning his attention back to Daniel, "You, young man, you'd better listen to the Colonel and be happy that you got a roof over your head and someone to take care of you now. We don't want you to become a regular at our precinct, so be good and behave." He looked back at Jack and grinned, "Good luck, Colonel. I think you've got yourself a handful there."

"Yeah so do I, officer, that's for sure. But don't worry, I'll help him learn how he's supposed to behave and teach him some manners while I'm at it." Jack said, willing Daniel to remain quiet. The young man inside the boy was bound to be seething by now and it was only a matter of time before he exploded.

"I'll take over from here. Thank you officers, for your help."

With that Jack grabbed Daniel by his collar and dragged him back down the road to his house. Maybe now Daniel had heard how the policemen were talking to him he'd realise that what everyone was trying to tell him was true - that Daniel was now an eight year old child.

oOo

When they got to Jack's living room Jack bent down so he was at eye level with Daniel and said, "Danny, I know this situation is hard on you but you need to change your behaviour before you get yourself killed. That situation a couple of minutes ago - you running into the street - could have ended up with you dead. How do you think everyone in the SGC would have felt then, hey? How do you think I'd've felt if you'd been killed running away from me? We really need to set some house rules, Daniel, and you're gonna have to obey them or there'll be consequences - just like any other child that disobeys the rules of their elders. I know you don't believe you're a child, that you believe that you're an adult, but the doctors test results and your physical appearance both say otherwise. Because of your denial you just put yourself in far more danger than you ever did when you were an adult and that's why you need adult supervision 24/7. You need strict rules that you will have to live by if you're going to survive while you're small. I'm going to find a pen and some paper and then we'll work out some basic house rules along with the consequences for if you disobey them. You'll write them down by hand and I hope that way you'll remember them and that will make it easier for you to follow them." When he noticed that Daniel was about to object, Jack gave him a look that said that Daniel'd better not even think about arguing with him.

Jack left the room and soon returned with a pen and a piece of paper. He signalled to Daniel to take a seat at the dining table and handed the boy the stationery.

Jack took another seat at the table, looked at Daniel and began:

"Rule number one: No running away. The consequence for breaki…" Jack stopped when he noticed that Daniel hadn't start to write.

"Daniel. Write or you won't get the half a cup of coffee that I promised you." Jack said firmly.

Daniel looked shocked when he noticed the seriousness in Jack's eyes. He dropped his eyes to the paper and hurriedly started writing.

"There's a good boy. Where was I? Oh, yeah consequences for breaking rule number one…grounding for a month…"

Daniel's head shot up, and his locked eyes with Jack's. "Jack, you can't be serious. You can't ground me, I'm thirty-two for Christ's sake!"

Jack sighed, "Daniel, I don't want to argue about this. You need to listen to the rules and write them down. We can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way and I've had just about enough of your attitude. It's up to you SpaceMonkey, but you're not going to wrangle your way out of this. It's something that needs to be done, so done it's going to be. Agreed?"

Daniel kept quiet and continued writing.

"Wise choice Daniel. Well, since you didn't know about rule number one when you ran off I won't be grounding you for a month this time but since you must've known I wouldn't approve of you running away you'll go to bed early today and you'll be grounded for two weeks...aht...don't even think about arguing about it or you _will_ be grounded for a month. Right, you ready for rule number two?"

oOo

After they finished their 'discussion' about house rules, Jack sent Daniel to the spare room to unpack his things while Jack prepared dinner.

Dinner itself wasn't a particularly pleasant affair. Jack tried to engage Daniel in conversation, but failed miserably. Daniel just sat there silently sulking and picking at his food.

"Daniel. You need to eat so you can grow up big, healthy and strong."

"I'm already big, Jack. I just wish you and everyone else could see that as well."

Jack shook his head and sighed theatrically. "Danny, Danny, what am I going to do with you? I really hope you can come to terms with your shrinkage soon, I'm worried that if you don't then you're going to end up getting yourself killed. If you want half a cup of coffee after your dinner then you have to eat at least half of what's on your plate. And I mean with no arguments - I mean it and I'm not going to change my mind. You need to eat regularly now you've shrunk - you can't live on coffee alone any more, not that you should have been when you were big either mind you."

Daniel reluctantly ate half the food on his plate and as promised Jack gave Daniel the much desired half cup of coffee.

They then sat and watched TV for a couple of hours before Jack said, "Daniel, it's time for bed."

"Bed? No way, Jack. It's far too early," Daniel said irritated.

"Daniel, I told you you'd be going to bed early today in consequences for your running away from me. It's either that or…well, would you rather be grounded for a month than go to bed early? It's your choice, Daniel."

Daniel pouted and went upstairs with a scowl on his face.

Once Daniel had left the living room, Jack let out a sigh and thought, 'Oh, we have a very long, very hard road ahead of us. I'm afraid one of us will be getting a sore butt pretty soon and I'm afraid the other one will be completely grey - if not bald - way before that.'

After spending some time thinking Jack realised he hadn't put any towels in the guest bathroom.

He stepped into the bathroom with the towels and couldn't believe what he saw. Daniel was carefully shaving his baby face and Jack couldn't stop thinking about the time he'd caught Charlie using his shaving gear. Charlie was so fixated on being just like his dad he'd happily copy anything and everything that Jack did - like shaving. He'd tried to persuade Jack and Sara that he'd grown a beard but the only one who could see it Charlie himself. Jack hadn't found it in his heart to be mad at his son but made Charlie promise he'd never use the sharp shaving knife again. Jack found a tool that looked kind of like a shaving knife but that was safe for Charlie to use so that every time Jack shaved Charlie was by his side 'shaving' as well. Jack couldn't keep the smile from his face; it was nice for him to remember a happy time with his son.

Jack quietly placed the towels on the bathroom cabinet and snuck back out.

Daniel never notice him.

#

Jack went downstairs and waited for Daniel to come and say goodnight. He waited and waited but when Daniel didn't appear he got worried and went back upstairs to check on his miniaturised trouble magnet.

He knocked gently at Daniel's door but there was no answer so he quietly crept inside and found the room in darkness.

"Danny, you asleep?"

"Yes, Jack, I am. So please go away."

"If you're asleep then how can you answer me?"

"Okay, you got me there. I'm not asleep. How could I be when it's way, way before my usual bedtime. Hell Jack, it's hardly even dark yet."

"Daniel, I didn't say that you had to go to sleep, only that you had to go to bed early."

"Hmph, yeah right. Why are you in here Jack? To check up on me? To see if I obeyed you? Well now you've seen that I did you can leave me alone."

"I thought you'd come down to say goodnight before you put yourself to bed and I got worried when you didn't show up."

"Oh what? Now you expect me to act like a good little boy who says goodnight to his 'dad' when he's been ordered to bed early? No way, Jack, it's not gonna happen." Daniel rolled over, turned his back towards Jack and covered his head with his blanket.

"I sure hope you're in a better mood tomorrow, Dannyboy, or I'm afraid we're going to be in for one very, very long day." Jack risked giving Daniel a gentle pat on the shoulder before he whispered a quiet, "Goodnight, SpaceMonkey," and left the spare bedroom.

As soon as Jack had left the room and Daniel could hear him walking down the stairs, the boy, who was still fully clothed, jumped out of bed, grabbed his laptop and started working on his translations.

End of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Are you all Blind

A/N: See header from part 1. Thank you all for your great reviews!

#

Daniel was asleep with his upper body slumped over his laptop. He'd worked for many hours before finally falling asleep and he was sleeping so deeply that he never heard Jack walk into the room to check on him.

Jack wasn't at all happy when he found Daniel fully clothed and fast asleep at his desk. He'd left the boy in bed, buried under his covers and that's where he'd expected to find him when he popped his head round the door to check he was asleep. Jack shook his head in frustration as he approached his wayward charge. He gently lifted the small boy from the chair and carried him back to bed. Lying him down on the comforter Jack changed Daniel into his oversized pyjamas before tucking the little boy in - hoping that this time he'd stay where he was put. He then left the room lifting Daniel's laptop from the desk as he walked past.

#

When Daniel woke up he looked around in confusion. He didn't remember changing out of his clothes or getting into bed and momentarily wondered if he was suffering from some form of temporary amnesia. He hoped that Jack hadn't spotted him at his computer instead of in his bed but as he looked towards his desk he was shocked to see that his laptop was missing. With a sinking heart he realised that, at some point during the evening, Jack had obviously come into the room, put Daniel to bed and confiscated his laptop at the same time.

Hurriedly Daniel jumped out of bed, took a quick shower and charged downstairs to find Jack, who was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Jack, where the hell did you put my laptop?" Daniel yelled as he burst into the room.

Jack turned from what he was doing and spoke in as calm a voice as he could manage, "Good morning to you too, Daniel. I was hoping you'd be in a better mood today but I see my wish has obviously not been granted. I'm not going to shout back at you but you'd better heed this warning…If you even think about using that tone of voice to me again then you'll be grounded for the rest of the month and lose all coffee privileges for twice that length of time. In answer to your so-politely-phrased question, I have confiscated your laptop for the length of your current grounding. You disobeyed the rules - again - and you manipulated me into thinking you were ready for bed and tucked up for the night."

"Argh Jack, for Christ's sake. How many times do I have to tell you? I AM NOT A CHILD. Oh yeah, and you have absolutely no right to withhold my property from me." Daniel spat angrily.

Jack closed his eyes for a second and let out a deep sigh. He didn't want to get mad at Daniel but he was very close. He'd promised himself that he would do his best to make this as good a day as possible so he continued to speak as calmly and softly as he could.

"Daniel, please sit down and let us eat breakfast. I don't want to fight but if you continue with this attitude you'll end up spending the whole day in your room alone. You won't be allowed your books, TV or laptop so you'll have to just sit there and look at the ceiling. If you drop the attitude we can spent the day together and maybe play some games. It's your choice, so what is it going to be?"

Daniel didn't answer but sat down at the kitchen table with a pout on his face.

"Was that a yes or a no, Daniel?"

"I'll try, Jack, really I will. But I'm still not happy about being treated like some disobedient child who needs to be disciplined to the edge of his sanity."

"Okay Daniel, I can't ask for more than that. I know the situation is hard on you and for all our sakes I hope that Carter and our allies find away to un-shrink you very soon. Don't think this situation is easy for me either, Daniel. It's not fun having to be all parental to your best friend, let alone one who recently got turned into a child with all his adult memories intact. The fact that said best friend thinks and sees himself still as an adult just doesn't help matters either."

"Well, you'll all be in for a surprise when Sam and our allies discover that I was right all along." Daniel said confidently.

"For your sake I hope it turns out that you're right, Danny. If it does then I promise I'll get down on my tickety knees and grovel for your forgiveness. Truly though, I don't think there's much chance of that - I know what I can see, after all. Well enough of that, we'd better start eating our pancakes before they get cold."

#

While they were eating Jack tried to get Daniel to open into a conversation but found that Daniel just answered everything with a simple 'yes' or 'no'. This worried Jack as it was so out of character for his youngest team-mate. Jack allowed him half a cup of coffee but could see Daniel was struggling with the limitations being set on him. The young man wanted to more coffee - much, much more - and Jack could almost see the internal struggle going on within Daniel's mind. Part of him obviously wanted to obey Jack and avoid being punished, while another part was trying it's hardest to rebel against the pre-defined boundaries to which he had been restricted.

#

When they'd finished with their breakfasts, Jack was surprised that he didn't have to ask Daniel to help clean up. The youngster just got up from the table and cleared up after himself.

When they were done Daniel looked at Jack and asked, "Are there any more chores that need doing, or anything else I can help you with, Jack?"

The grey haired Colonel was surprised by the sudden change in Daniel's attitude, maybe there was some hope for the boy after all. "No Danny, thank you for offering. I have some laundry that needs doing but I can to do that myself. Why don't you find a game to play while I take care of the laundry. I don't mind what we play, it's up to you." As an after-thought he added, "Well, within reason. We're not gonna be playing that alcoholic/chess drinking game or anything of that ilk. You're a minor now and you can't drink alcohol at your age."

Daniel didn't reply, he just rolled his eyes and wandered over to the drawer were Jack kept his selection of games.

oOo

As usual Daniel thrashed Jack at the (non-alcoholic) chess game that he'd set up so Jack was happy when Daniel agreed to play some gin. He knew that Daniel was no good at this game so he had a good chance of winning and that is exactly what he did.

After hours of playing games they went into the den and sat on the couch. Since Daniel was grounded and not allowed to watch TV, Jack let him read in one of his books while he himself read a Simpsons comic book. He was pleased to think that the day had turned out better than he'd hoped. With any luck they would continue to have more good days than bad, until they found a way to un-shrink Daniel. Either that or until Daniel stopped being in denial. 'Yeah, like that's going to happen', Jack thought bitterly.

#

Daniel read for hours until it was time for dinner. The meal went without any incident but Jack thought Daniel was still too quiet. When Daniel had finished cleaning up after dinner, he wandered out of the kitchen and said, "Jack, I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back soon."

Jack held up a finger and pointed it at Daniel. "You just wait there young man. You're grounded remember? Grounded means that you're not allowed to leave the house."

"What? Come on, Jack. I didn't think you were really being serious about that. You weren't, were you?" Daniel said with an annoyed edge to his voice.

"You bet I was," Jack said firmly.

Jack could see that Daniel was about to fly into a tantrum and decided to stop it before it started. "Daniel. Please think before you throw a tantrum. I'm warning you that if you have one you'll be restricted to your room the rest of the day." He said firmly, pointing at Daniel again.

Daniel spun on his heel, ran up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Jack left Daniel alone so they could both cool off. He planned to check up on the boy later on but in the mean time he pondered how he could help the kid to see the truth behind his - now youthful - physical condition.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel threw himself on his bed, rage buiding up inside him

Are you all Blind? I'm not a Kid, I'm not! Part 4

By Laura and Rosenquist

A/N: Some maybe not like that Jack is punishing Daniel and treat him like a normal child, who is mentally an adult, but Jack has to do that in this story, because the plot in this story is that Daniel has to feel like he's in a nightmare like in some kind of twilight zone. So if Jack and the rest of the team treat him like an adult, Daniel wouldn't feel like that and we would then think that the story is boring.

#

Daniel threw himself down on his bed, anger building up inside of him. This was ridiculous. He wasn't a little kid but why couldn't anyone see that? He let out a low growl of frustration as he lifted his balled up fists and started punching his pillow with a vengeance. Panting from the exertion, he grumbled to himself, "This is so unfair," then in a fit of explosive rage he picked up the pillow and flung it across the room. Unfortunately it hit the large mirror that was hung on the far wall and sent it crashing to the floor.

Daniel cringed, "Great, just what I need, more bad luck…Like I haven't got enough already."

Rolling out of bed in one swift motion and muttering under his breath he stumbled through the broken glass and frowned at the mess. Listening carefully he hoped that Jack hadn't heard the commotion.

"Daniel, what the hell is going on up there?"

Daniel jumped, startled by Jack's angry shout. 'Great, should have known better than to think that Mr. 'Black Ops Colonel' might have missed that crash.

"Daniel. Answer me now. You OK?"

Rolling his eyes heavenward in renewed exasperation, Daniel strode his way to the door, flung the door open and yelled in response. "Nothing, Jack. I'm fine."

He then slammed the door as hard as he could and panicked when he heard Jack's footsteps stomping up the stairs.

'Shit,' thought Daniel as he danced in nervously on the spot. His gaze darted anxiously about the room as he tried to decide what to do with the shards of broken mirror that were still scattered all over the floor. As he heard Jack's footsteps getting closer he flew into a frenzy and in a state of violent mental agitation he launched himself at the mass of broken glass and frantically started sweeping them under the bed with his hands.

"Ouch," Daniel jumped at a shard of glass sliced into him. He gaped at the torrent of blood gushing out of his hand and quietly cried, "Oh, oh, what have I done?" He went extremely white as he stared at the gory sight and a pool of crimson started to form at his feet.

At that moment the door flew open and Jack burst into the room. "Daniel, what the hell?...Oh God, Danny."

Jack hurried over to Daniel and took him to the bathroom so he could inspect the wound.

"It doesn't looks like it needs stitches," he told his youngest team-mate. "You mind telling me what happened, Daniel?"

Daniel wrapped his arms into a self hug and looked down at his feet.

"T-the m-mirror fell off the wall and…and it shattered. I was trying to clean it up when I cut my hand."

"What made the mirror come off the wall?"

"I-it just fell," Daniel said but his face went red as he lied, giving him away.

Jack studied Daniel and the younger man got the feeling Jack wasn't buying it.

"Promise me something, Daniel. If ever you find any broken glass again, please don't try to clean it up. Stay away and then call me and then I'll clean it up."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "I'm not a baby Jack, I can clean it up myself."

"You can, can ya? Well then how come you cut your hand if you can clean it up yourself? I don't expect you to touch broken glass. Just call me. Is that clear, young man?" Jack said this firmly but very soon his face changed to one of genuine concern, "…because I hate to see you hurt Danny."

"Whatever," Daniel said and walked back into his room, with Jack following.

Jack noticed the pillow on the floor near the wall where the mirror had been hanging earlier that day.

Jack raised his eyebrows, "So the mirror just fell of the wall, eh?"

Daniel blushed, "Er…I…I…"

"Don't worry Daniel, I think it's pretty obvious what happened, but please don't let it happen again. Get some sleep, so you're well rested for your appointment with the shrink."

"Gee I can hardly wait," Daniel said sarcastically.

oOo

Later in the day Daniel went out for a walk while Jack was occupied by household chores. Daniel didn't care that he was grounded, he was just happy that he had some money on him so he could sneak off to a café and buy some much needed coffee and ice cream.

Daniel's face lit up when he entered the café until he realised the waitress was looking pitifully at him. "Oh sweetie. I know how it is to have to wear your older siblings out grown clothes but your mom should be ashamed letting a handsome boy like you out wearing clothes that fit you so badly."

"These aren't anyone else's clothes, lady. They're mine and they fit me just fine." Daniel objected, he knew he was being rude but he was trying very not to lose his temper in public. It was bad enough Jack and everyone at the SGC telling him he'd shrunk but now there was this lady too - when was it going to stop?

"Oh, that's okay sweetie. Don't be mad, I just think they're a little too big for you," she said, with a big, beaming smile as she reached forward to Daniel and - to his profound dismay and disgust - pinched his cheek. It was all he could do not to bat her hand away and snap at her with a spew of very salty insults but the prospect of the much awaited coffee helped him hold onto his outburst and he managed a grin instead.

"They really do fit me fine, but I guess everyone's entitled to their opinion," he pointed out through the forced, tight little grin.

"That's very true," she answered with that annoying, indulgent smile on her face. "Now, what can I do for you, sweetie?"

Daniel cringed, the already taut smile transforming into a very ugly grimace at the pet name. "I'd like a double espresso, please." His face softened slightly at the mention of coffee.

The waitress frowned, cocked her head and wagged a finger at him reproachfully, "Now then, aren't you a little young to be drinking coffee?"

Daniel frowned back at her, anger and outrage building inside him. He was about to raise a rather loud objection when another, more diplomatic approach occurred to him. "Oh, it's not for me. It's for my dad, he's waiting for me outside in the car." He smiled the most charming smile he could muster, batting his big blue innocent eyes for the full effect.

Sure enough, the woman fell for it. He scolding manner dissolved and a sweet, gentle smile appeared on her face as she prepared to comply with his request. "Oh, well that's OK then. Wait here, sweetie and I'll go get your daddy's coffee. I'll be right back."

Again the annoying lady reached out to do something embarrassing to him. This time she ruffled his hair and patted his head before she turned away to get the coffee. Daniel gritted his teeth so hard he could swear he felt the enamel cracking and he had to use every ounce of his self control to stop the biting remarks that were just itching to burst forth. Instead he managed a strangled, "Thank you."

A few moments later she was back with his espresso. Daniel's mouth watered at the sight of his favourite beverage. Finally, he was going to get his coffee.

He paid for it as quickly as he could and tried hard not to run out of the shop in his haste to take the first sip of the hot, steaming drink.

He sat down on the nearest bench and removed the lid from his coffee. He was so caught up in his drink that he didn't notice that a blond man had sat down on the bench next him.

"Is the coffee good? It sure smells it. Should you be drinking coffee at your age?"

"Sorry but my Dad told me not to talk to strangers," Daniel said and went back to slowly sipping his drink.

"We're not strangers Daniel. We've met many times before, you just don't remember at the moment. I met your parents the day they died and I want you to know they love you very much and they are truly sorry they had to leave you and that your grandfather didn't take you in. They also want me to tell you that they're happy that you have your best friend Jack, and that he takes such very good care of you."

Daniel looked speechlessly at the stranger while he talked. A few minutes after the stranger had stopped talking Daniel was able to ask, "How can it be that you knew my parents? They died a long time ago, by the way, what's your name and how do you know about my grandfather and Jack?"

"My name is Andrew. You'll find out soon enough how I know so much about you. I'm here to tell you that the truth will soon come out and you'll all know what happened to you a week ago. You have to go back to your guardian though or something bad will happen before the problem has been solved. Jack will punish you for breaking your grounding but he'll only do this because he cares about you and wants you to be safe and well protected." Andrew left Daniel's side before he was able to answer or question more.

Daniel saw Andrew walk over to two women, one of two being an Afro-American. Daniel thought that the way Andrew spoke sounded a lot like Oma Desala with all the riddles and no straight answers.

Daniel stood up and started to walk towards Andrew and the two women but as he approached them, all three disappeared into thin air.


	5. Chapter 5

Are you All Blind

Are you All Blind? I'm not a Kid, I'm not! Part 5

By Laura and Rosenquist

Authors' Note: No matter what you think this story is not a deathfic. This story WILL have a happy ending. As you all know Daniel got more lives than a cat ;o)

Thank you all for your great feedbacks.

Warnings: Major tissue warning.

#

Daniel looked bewildered at the spot where Andrew and the two women just had disappeared.

'Who was Andrew? And who are those two women? How come Andrew knew so much about me? Should I trust him? Should I go back to Jack like he told me to? He said Jack was going to punish me, do I really want to go back to Jack's house just to be punished? I'm already grounded, what else could he do to me?' Daniel thought, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth as he pondered these thoughts.

Daniel went back to his coffee and temporarily forgot all about Andrew. Once he'd finished his coffee Daniel decided not to go back to Jack, at least not yet. He went to a book store, bought a book and wandered towards the local park so he could sit and read it in peace.

He was reading the book while he was walking and absentmindedly wandered across the street. Because his nose was buried in his book he didn't see the car coming towards him. Andrew was nearby, watching. He was glowing, not just his eyes but his whole body and he watched sadly, sad that the boy hadn't listened to him.

The car hit Daniel head on and people started screaming when they realised what had just happened.

Andrew looked heavenward, nodded and went to Daniel.

Daniel stood up and then looked down to the pavement where he noticed his body lying there with blood coming from his ears, nose and mouth. "Oh God, Jack's going to kill me."

"Daniel, your Jack can't kill you when you're already dead," a voice said and Daniel turned around to see who had just spoken to him.

"Andrew. Why can you see me when I'm dead? Are you one of the ascended, like Oma Desala?"

Andrew smiled, "I've met her, but no I'm not ascended. I am the Angel of death and I'm here to help you on your journey."

"Oh so you're here to either send me to heaven or hell." Daniel queried, in disbelief.

Andrew grinned, "You've asked me that every other time you've died too, it's a wonder that you can forget my answer after the number of times I've answered it. I'm not sending you to hell. You are one of the most unselfish human beings that has ever lived on this planet. You have two choices, one; go back to Jack…"

Daniel interrupted, "Wait a minute, how can I go back to Jack when I'm dead?"

"Just let me finish Daniel. Or two; you can follow me to heaven. God loves you, no matter what you decide."

Daniel looked at Andrew thoughtfully, "God? I hope you don't mean a Goa'uld."

Andrew looked at Daniel in disgust, "Oh no, the Goa'ulds are not Gods. The one, true God created this world in seven days and he cares deeply about his 'children'. Why would he keep them as slaves?"

"If I believe you - that you're not working for a Goa'uld and follow you to heaven - will I meet my parents again?" Daniel asked.

"Yes you will but just so you know, your parents want you to live. They would be happy to meet you but they think that you have too much to do, alive here on Earth. They also think that there's too many here that would be sad if you choose to die, none more so than your best friend Jack."

"It's hard to choose. I really miss my parents, I always have, but I'd hate to leave my best friends. If I only could see my parents just once more."

Andrew closed his eyes and was silent for a few seconds before he opened his eyes, looked up and nodded.

A few seconds later two people suddenly appeared and at first Daniel thought it was the two women that he'd seen with Andrew before. After a moment though, he noticed that one of the people was a man and not just any man, if was Daniel's father, Melburn Jackson.

"Aba!" Daniel cried and then noticed his mom standing beside his dad. "Mama!"

Daniel noticed that his voice sounded weird and he looked down at himself and noticed that his clothes were too big for him. He then looked at his hands - they were tiny and suddenly Daniel was filled with childish emotions and truly felt eight years old again. Tears fell down his face as he let the pent up torment of his parents deaths overwhelm him. He stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around both of his parents.

Melburn and Claire stooped down and enveloped their beloved son in a tight embrace.

"Aba! Mama!" Danny cried in their arms. Huge sobs tore through his small body as he let out all the pain and suffering from his broken childhood, so long ago. All the loneliness, all the rejections and all those times his heart had been crushed. Daniel let it all out, right there, safe within his parents' warm embrace.

"I've…I've m-missed you s-so much!" He stuttered between sobs. Heartbreakingly he tightened his hold around the two people he'd longed to see for so long but had believed he'd never see again. All of a sudden his prayers had been answered - they were here with him again, holding him like he'd only dreamed about. It was a hug like he'd always wished could happen.

Both Jacksons immediately responded to their son's inconsolable weeping by pulling their son in closer to them and strengthening their embrace. Melburn rubbed his hand up and down Daniel's back in a soothing gesture he remembered from long ago and Claire planted warm, tender kisses on her distraught son's head, gently caressing the soft, blonde strands with her cheeks as she hugged him tight.

"We know, sweetie," his mom whispered softly in his ear. "We've missed you too, more than you could possibly imagine."

Now his father spoke, "We love you so much, son. We're so sorry we had to leave you and that you had to be on your own for such a long time. You've got to believe me though - we never stopped loving you, Danny."

"I love you too!" Daniel then climbed onto his mother's lap, burying his tear streaked face in her shoulder as his father wrapped his strong arms around both of them. Deep, rough hiccups still shook the small boy's body even though the frantic sobbing had starting to abate. "I f-felt so l-lost a-a-and al-lone when y-y-you were g-gone," he cried.

"We know baby." Claire murmured, stroking the back of his head tenderly. "The last thing we wanted to do was leave you, sweetie."

Danny choked and spluttered, his throat tight with emotion, "W-why couldn't you have chosen to stay." A pout started to form on his face as he pulled back slightly to glare at his parents.

Both Claire's and Mel's faces twisted in grief, an expression of raw anguish coming over their forever young features. "Oh...sweetie. We would've but we couldn't."

"Why not?!" Danny wailed, the sobbing starting anew. His mom hugged him close again as his dad continued to soothingly rub his back.

"We weren't given that choice, Danny," his father answered. "Unlike you, our time had come and we had to go. But you still have a lot to live for."

"I don't want to go back." Danny sobbed heartbrokenly. "I don't want to be alone again."

His mother shook her head vigorously, "You're not alone any more, sweetie. You've got a big family who love you very much - just as much as we love you. Jack, Sam, Teal'c, General Hammond and Janet, they all love you more than you realise and they need you, honey. Really they do."

"They'd all be devastated if you died, Danny. They need you." His dad added with deep certainty and conviction.

Daniel hung his head, "I love them too," he mumbled. "And I don't want to hurt them, but you're…you're my parents…my real family."

"We know, Danny. But really, you're team - they're as much your family now as your mother and I. You need them too, son. Don't push them away, you need to let them help you."

Danny's eyes filled with tears again, "…but I don't want to lose you again." He breathing sped up with each choked sob that assaulted him, until he once again started crying in earnest.

Both Claire and Mel hung on to him as Danny clung to them for dear life, burying his face in their chests as he wept and howled with renewed grief. Realisation struck him like a lightning bolt, slicing him right through the chest. He was going to lose his parents again, and it hurt. He saw the truth behind his parents' words and knew he couldn't just turn his back on his family and friends back on Earth. They loved him and he loved them back, but leaving Claire and Melburn would still hurt - a lot.

"Then this…this is the end? I'm just…just going to lose you again?" Danny cried in between tears and hacking sobs.

"No, son. It's hardly the end, and you've never really lost us. Our love will always be with you and we'll be together again when the time comes." Melburn lovingly kissed Daniel's forehead while Claire stroked his cheeks. Something he remembered both his parents doing long, long ago.

And thus the recently reunited family clung to each other, relishing in this last moment they had together. Basking in the forever lasting love they held for one another until eventually the time came - to say goodbye once again.

oOo

Andrew stood beside his colleagues, Tess and Monica, and all three had tears in their eyes while they watched the family reunion that sadly would end all too soon. The people and angels around the Jackson family stood still like the time had been frozen.

Andrew was sad when the time came for him to separate Daniel from his and he walked slowly to the little family group.

"I'm sorry it is time," he said sadly.

Daniel held his parents tight, "No. Not now, please."

"I m sorry Daniel but it is time. Remember, your parents will always watch over you," he said while he held a hand out to the small boy.

Daniel shook his head and tightened his grip on his parents as more tears fell.

Daniel's parents gave him a last tight hug. Melburn patted his son on the back and spoke to his son, "You need to let go now Danny. Remember what Andrew said - we'll always be with you and watching over you."

Daniel reluctantly let go of them and his mother dried his tears away with her hand. "We will always watch over you and we'll always love you, Danny." Claire took his hand and let him over to Andrew.

Andrew raised again his hand to the boy and Daniel reluctantly slipped his hand out of his mother's and took Andrew's hand instead.

Daniel turned his head to take a final look at his parents and raised his free hand and waved goodbye. Claire and Melburn kissed their hands and blew the kisses towards their son before they finally faded away.

oOo

A woman screamed, "Someone call 911. The kid's badly hurt."

Another man said, "Oh my God, it's the Jackson kid. I know him, his guardian and me work together at Cheyenne Mountain. I'll call him."

oOo

When Jack was finished with his laundry he went up to Daniel's room to check on him. Somehow he was surprised to find that Daniel wasn't there. He went to the guest bathroom but found he wasn't there either.

He then scoured the whole house but found no sign of Daniel anywhere. Jack had a feeling that Daniel had left the house not caring that he was grounded, and the Colonel started to grumble to himself, "When I get my hands on that boy, his butt is mine. He'll be lucky if he can sit down once I've taught him a lesson."

Jack was about to pick up the phone to call General Hammond, but the phone rang before he was able to.

"Daniel is that you? I swear if y…"

There was few seconds of silence. "Major Collins? What I do for you? Be quick 'cos I need to find my wayward charge…What?...H-how bad is it? H-his still alive? Thank God! Where is he? I'll be right there…Okay I'll meet you at the Academy Hospital. Thanks Major, see you there. Take good care of my kid will ya?"

Jack put down the phone and grabbed his car keys. He wanted to drive to where Daniel was so he could be there for him, but Jack knew that the Major was right; Daniel would be long gone by the time Jack got there. The best thing for Jack to do was to drive straight to the Hospital and meet the ambulance there.

oOo

When Jack had arrived to the hospital he called General Hammond and told him about Daniel. He explained that he didn't know how bad Daniel was hurt yet so Hammond promised to send Dr. Fraiser to the hospital to assist the doctors.

A few minutes later the paramedics arrived with Daniel. Jack immediately hurried over.

"Sorry Sir, but we need to get to the boy to the ER immediately."

"I'm Colonel O'Neill. This boy here is my kid. I'm his guardian. Can I go with him to the ER?"

"Sorry Colonel. ER is for personnel only."

Jack was disappointed but he gave Daniel, who was still unconscious a gentle hug. He spoke quietly to the figure on the gurney, "Please be okay Daniel. I'll be right here and waiting for you when you get out."

To God he prayed, 'Please God, let my kid live. I've already lost one son too many.' The angels Andrew, Tess and Monica looked down and prayed silently with him.

oOo

General Hammond, Sam and Teal'c kept Jack company while they awaited news on Daniel. Doctor Fraiser had been in the OR for hours and Jack was happy when he saw that she'd finally got out. He could see her smile, so that meant that his kid was still alive, he allowed a small sigh of relief to escape his body.

"Doc, how is Daniel?"

"He's over the worst and I think he's on the mend. He's going to be okay Colonel. Daniel sure is one lucky boy. It was touch and go for a while but it looks like he'll pull through once again."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course Colonel."

Janet showed Jack to Daniel's bedside.

#

Jack had spent a few hours sitting on a chair beside Daniel's hospital bed. Daniel was starting to wake up and Jack hurried jumped up so Daniel could see him.

"Hey Danny, welcome back to the land of the living," he said with a bright smile.

"J'ck?" Daniel looked at Jack with big blue eyes, and blinked. "What 'appened?"


	6. Chapter 6

Are you all Blind? I'm not a Kid, I'm not! Part 6/6

By Laura and Rosenquist

Warnings: Major tissue warning!

A/N: This is still no deathfic so don't worry. We hope that you won't get disappointed with the ending.

See rest of the header from part 1.

It was one of the best moments for Jack when Daniel finally opened the biggest blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"Daniel. Thank God you're alive. I can't believe I almost lost you again. You know you're going to be the death of me, cheating death all the time. You must have more lives than a cat. How are you feeling, Danny?"

"'m fine, I think," Daniel looked at Jack and then around the room, "What happened, Jack? Where am I?"

"You were hit by a car, because you had your head buried in a book while you crossed the street," Jack told him. "You're in the Air Force Academy Hospital and as soon as you're out of here we're going to have a talk about road safety. That officer wanted me to talk to you this morning and I'm mad now that I didn't listen to him sooner. Oh, yeah, and we're also going to have to have a talk about you going out when you're grounded. I don't make those rules for fun you know."

Daniel rolled his eyes at Jack's rambling, and then suddenly remembered what had happened immediately before and after the accident. He clearly remembered talking to his parents, and crying all over them. With the help of Andrew and God…Wow, he never thought he'd be grateful to a God. Ever since he'd lost his parents and then met the Goa'ulds for the first time, he'd lost faith in God - if he even existed and now he had no doubts that indeed he did and that the real God wasn't evil like the false gods were.

Suddenly Daniel remembered that when he saw his parents his physical form and emotions had changed into those of a child - to the child he was when his parents had died. Daniel frantically looked down at his body, unsure if he was now an adult or a child.

Jack was starting to get worried, "Daniel what's wrong. You've got to calm down. You hit your head badly on the pavement and you've got a real bad concussion."

"Jack, I need a mirror…please" Daniel added when he noticed Jack's rejected look.

"Okay Daniel if it'll help you calm down." Jack went to ask a nurse for a mirror and soon returned and handed it to Daniel.

Daniel looked in the mirror and smiled when he saw his reflection.

"So Daniel. What do you see? A SpaceMonkey?" Jack said with a smile.

"No Jack. I see my adult self. When I met my parents after the accident, something happened to me and I saw myself like an eight year old again. I had all the emotions that come with being eight years old, and being a child that has lost his parents at that."

"Your parents? You do remember they're dead right?" Jack asked sceptically.

"Of course I do, Jack. Andrew, the Angel of Death, helped me to meet my parents and they convinced me that I wanted to live and not to follow them to heaven. They think I still have a lot to live for."

Jack looked worriedly at Daniel, "Angel of Death? Heaven? I'd better get the Doc, Daniel. I'll be right back."

"No Jack I don't need a doctor I'm fine except for a headache. Please believe me for once. I'm telling the truth. I met Andrew the Angel of Death and my parents."

"Sorry Daniel but I really don't think you're talking sense, and since you've got a concussion I'd better get the Doc." Jack said and charged out of the room in search of Janet.

Daniel couldn't believe that Jack didn't believe him and shook his head in frustration, wincing as the movement aggravated his headache.

oOo

Doctor Fraiser gave Daniel some pain medication for the headache and told Jack not to worry about what Daniel had told him. It was normal for someone with a head injury to be disoriented and confused.

Daniel fell fast asleep within a few minutes of getting the medication.

Jack sat by Daniel's bedside and stroked his tiny hand. Sam came in quietly so she wouldn't disturb Daniel's rest but she had important information for Jack.

"Sorry Colonel, I know that only one person at a time is allowed to visit Daniel. I just wanted to see for myself that he's OK before I go back to the SGC."

"It's okay Major, I understand. Has something happened at the SGC that I should know about?"

"Yes Sir. The linguist department has finally got some answers and we were able to get in contact with the people of the planet where Daniel was turned to a kid. Some of the people there know the history behind the tomb. Don't worry Colonel, I'll take care of it. You just stay here and take care of Daniel, Sir."

"Thanks Major. That's good news. Please let me know as soon as you know more."

"Of course, sir. You'll be the first to be informed, after the General, of course."

Sam stood for a moment, watching Daniel sleep before she left the room.

oOo

Sam couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "Are you sure you understood the native correctly, Doctor Ferguson?"

"Yes Major. I'm sure of it."

"Hmmm, Okay Doctor. That will be all."

'The Colonel and Janet will be very surprised when they hear this. How are we going to set things right for Daniel?' Sam thought. 'Oh, poor Daniel'

Sam picked up the reports and went to the General's office, to inform him about the news.

oOo

After Sam had informed the General, he gave her permission to go back the Academy Hospital to inform the Colonel.

On the way to Daniel's room Sam met Janet in the corridor. Janet informed her that she'd ordered the Colonel to get something to eat at that she was heading back to Daniel's room to sit with him.

Sam asked Janet if they could borrow an office. She had classified news to tell Jack, about Daniel's case, and it would be a good idea if Janet were there too since she was Daniel's physician. Janet told her that she already had an office here at the hospital and to meet her there in a half an hour. She stressed the need for the thirty minute wait because the Colonel was fast reaching breaking point and she was worried about him.

Sam met up with Jack at the hospital commissary and told him that Janet had insisted on the half hour wait. Jack wasn't a happy camper at all.

"If she thinks that I can relax now she can forget it. Can't you at least give me a hint?"

"Sorry Colonel but I can't if I want it to remain classified. We can't risk someone overhearing us in here."

Jack growled. He tried to finish his meal, but he'd lost his appetite. He wanted to go back and sit with Daniel to kill time, but Doctor Fraiser had ordered the hospital staff not to let him in until the allotted time had passed.

At the moment Jack wished he was a doctor too, he especially wanted to be Janet Fraiser's doctor then he could stick her with a big needle, just like she threatened to do to him on a regular basis.

oOo

Jack was happier when the time was finally up and he and Sam trooped into Doctor Fraiser's office.

"So Major, what have you got?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Doctor Ferguson was able to translate what the natives told about the tomb with the bright light. You're not going to believe what he translated."

"Major, just tell me." Jack said.

"Daniel was right all along, Sir. Daniel wasn't downsized to a child. He is still an adult, both physically and emotionally."

Jack and Janet looked stunned at Sam.

"I don't understand it. Every test I took agrees that Daniel is an eight year old," Janet said.

"How can that be Major?" Jack asked.

"The natives said that their people long ago many of their children were kidnapped and taken to another part of the planet. They were used as slaves but only the adults children were ever taken, the adults were not allowed to approach the area where their children were being kept. To save their offspring they found a way to shimmer their bodies so that, in all intents and purposes, they looked like children. They chose the best of their people for the search and rescue and they succeeded in saving all their children. Somehow they then made sure that no-one would be able to kidnap their children again."

"Is there a way to 'un-shimmer' him? I really hope there is because if not it would be impossible for him to live on his own again. The public, especially the police and social services, wouldn't approve of an eight year old living on his own."

"Don't worry Colonel. Luckily there is a way. Daniel has to go back to the tomb and go under the bright light once again."

"Well that won't happen until Daniel's better."

"How long do you think that will be Doc?"

"About a week, Sir." When Doctor Fraiser noticed Jack's reaction to that she added, "he's been in an accident Colonel. He almost died and he's got a severe concussion."

"You're right, Doc. Now if you don't mind I'd better get back to Daniel and tell him the news. Oh boy, I have a lot of sucking up to do. I didn't listen to him; I just believed what my eyes could see." Jack said.

"It wasn't only you, Colonel. None of us believed him and we all treated him like an eight year old, no matter what he said." Janet said sadly.

oOo

Daniel was awake when Jack and Sam came to his room and smiled brightly when he saw them.

"Daniel, Sam has some good news for ya." Jack said.

"What news Sam?" Daniel asked exited.

Sam told Daniel what Doctor Ferguson found out.

"See Jack. I was right all along! I told you that I wasn't a child, but you wouldn't believe me - as usual."

"I know Daniel and I'm sorry, really I am."

"Yeah you will be Jack. You promised me that you'd play nice with me if it turned out that I was right. I fully expect you to buy me coffee…every morning for a year and maybe even longer than that."

Jack smiled a bright smile and ruffled Daniel's hair, "Don't push it there, SpaceMonkey."

"So I hope there is a way for me to look like my own self again, I sure don't want to live out the rest of my life accused of being a minor."

"Yes, there is Daniel. You have to go back to the tomb and undergo the light again and then hopefully we'll all be able to see you as an adult again." Sam said.

Daniel smiled brightly, "So, are we going off-world now Jack?"

"No sorry kid. I wish we could, but you need the okay from the Doc and that won't happen till she thinks that you're fit enough to travel." Jack said.

Daniel's smile faded and a pout appeared. "I'm fine. Can't you tell Janet that I'm fit to go? Please Jack."

"No he can not, Daniel. You're not going until I tell you that you're fit to go. End of discussion." Doctor Fraiser said firmly as she came appeared through the doorway to Daniel's hospital room.

"You're no fun, Janet," he said with a pout.

"It's for your own good Daniel. I promise you as soon you're fit you can do so."

Daniel suddenly got an idea. "Maybe Andrew can help me! Maybe he can heal me so I can go today."

"Andrew?" Doctor Fraiser asked, confused. Jack looked at her and shrugged.

"Andrew is the Angel of death. He helped me meet my parents after the car accident. I wanted to go with them to heaven but my parents convinced me to stay alive."

"I know you believe that he's real, but you must have dreamt about him and your parents." Janet said, gently squeezing Daniel's shoulder.

"Janet, please don't start that again! Look what happened the last time you didn't believe. Andrew is real and I did see, and talk to my parents!"

Jack made a sign for Janet and Sam to leave the room, so that he could to talk to Daniel alone.

oOo

When they were alone in the room Daniel looked at Jack with pleading eyes, "Jack, you've got to believe me. Andrew might be able to help."

Jack thought for a while and let out a sigh. "Well I suppose it is time for me to start giving you the benefit of the doubt. Okay Daniel, if you think he's real then I believe you."

"Thank you, Jack."

Jack noticed the change in Daniel's face when he suddenly looked at something behind the older man. Jack quickly turned around to see what he was looking at and was surprised to see a man and two women standing there. 'When did they get in here?' Jack thought. 'I didn't hear them come in'.

"Andrew!" Daniel said brightly.

"Hi, Daniel. Glad to see you again and in better circumstances too."

"Me too Andrew," Daniel said and then turned his attention back to Jack. "See Jack, I told you Andrew was real. Sorry Jack that I can't introduce the other two angels to you, because I've never talked to them, well not what I can remember."

Jack just stood there and was speechless. Andrew pointed at the Afro-American and said, "This wonderful angel here is Tess."

Tess walked over to Daniel and gave him a gentle hug, "Nice to meet you Daniel. I've only heard nice things about you."

"Thank you Tess. I'm glad to meet you too."

Andrew then pointed at the other woman, "And this nice angel here is Monica."

Monica also walked up to Daniel but this time he received a kiss on his forehead. "Nice to meet you, Daniel. And I also only heard nice things about you." Daniel blushed at hearing both their praises.

"Can I ask you something," Daniel asked suddenly.

"Of course Daniel," replied Andrew.

"How do you see me? As a child or an adult?"

"We see you as who you are. The child of God, and God sees you always as his child no matter what happens," Tess said."But yes, we do know that physically you are not a child so I suppose you could say that we see you as your adult self."

Daniel smiled. "Another thing I want to ask you. Can you heal me so that I can go off-w…"

Jack finally came to his senses. "Daniel. Classified." Jack said firmly, emphasising the word with a glare.

"It's okay Jonathon. We know that you are go off-world through the Stargate." Andrew said, with a stress on the word Stargate.

Jack looked shocked at Andrew, how the heck did these three strangers know about the Stargate?

"How did you get that information? Did Daniel tell you? It's classified, so be prepared to fill in a non-disclosure agreement." Jack said firmly, glaring from one angel to another and then finally settling his gaze on Daniel who wriggled under the scrutiny.

"That won't be necessary Jonathon. We won't tell a soul about it. We are angels and we know how, and when to keep quiet."

"How can I believe you that you're angels and not some kind of frauds or aliens?"

Jack was alarmed when he saw the three 'angels' glowing. Not just their eyes, but their whole bodies.

"I'm glad that it's not only your eyes that glow, but I'm still not convinced."

"Andrew, I have an idea how you can make Jack believe you," Daniel said. Andrew strode over to Daniel and Daniel whispered something in his ear. Andrew nodded, closed his eyes and a few seconds later a child appeared.

Jack mouth almost dropped to the floor when he recognised the boy. "C-Charlie?"

The boy ran towards Jack and yelled, "Daddy, Daddy," and threw his arms around Jack.

Through instinct Jack returned the hug.

"Charlie, that really you?" Jack said while he examined the boy in disbelief.

"Yes Daddy, it's me."

Jack gave the boy a big hug and he knew that this boy was his dead son Charlie. He remembered the crystalline alien that had taken on the appearance of his Charlie, but he had without a doubt that this was no alien - this was truly his son.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry about what happened. I should have had my gun locked away safely," Jack said with tears in his eyes.

"I don't blame you Daddy, I never did."

"How are you. Are they treating you okay?"

"Of course they are Daddy. And the Jacksons are extra nice to me; they treat me like their own son." Charlie said and then looked at Daniel. "I'm sorry Daniel. I know how much you miss them."

"I'm not jealous. I'm happy that they're there for you like your dad is here for me," Daniel said truthfully. All the angels smiled at Daniel, 'that Jackson boy is really special' they thought.

Charlie ran up to Daniel and gave him a hug which Daniel returned. Jack then stood up, leant over the pair of them and gave both his 'kids' a hug.

After a long emotion filled time, Andrew was sad when he once again had to separate a family.

Both Charlie and Jack had tears in their eyes when they had to say goodbye.

"Remember Charlie. I'll always love you and you'll always be my son no matter what. Tell Daniel's parents that I'm very grateful they're taking such good care of you."

"They know Daddy. And they want me to tell you that they are happy to. They're grateful that you take good care of their son, Daniel, while they take care of me."

Charlie gave his dad a final hug. "I'll see you Daddy, when it's your time to join us." Jack returned the hug with tears rolling silently down his cheeks.

Charlie took Andrew's hand and they disappeared. After a few seconds, Andrew came back.

"Thank you Andrew for letting Jack see Charlie again." Daniel said.

Andrew smiled and replied, "Don't thank me; it was God that gave Jack the gift of seeing his son."

A blanket of peace fell over the room for a second, as all present silently prayed their thanks to God for the gift Jack had received.

"Andrew, Tess, Monica, can you heal me so that I can go off-world today? So that I can get back to normal? Please, please can you do that?" Daniel pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

The three angels looked at each other and then closed their eyes and started to pray again.

When they opened their eyes Tess walked up to Daniel. "God has granted your wish, but first you need a rest. After your nap you will be able to travel."

"Not you too. I'm not tired, I don't need a nap." Daniel said with a pout.

"Daniel." Jack warned.

"Sorry Tess." Daniel said blushing.

Tess sat herself on the side of Daniel bed and stroked his cheek with her hand. "I know baby. Don't worry you will travel today." Tess said. Daniel was surprised that he didn't mind Tess calling him baby, but she was certainly the only one allowed to call him that. Jack had better not think he could get away with that one; he had enough silly names for Daniel already!

Tess stayed at Daniel's bedside and started to sing in a beautifully musical voice. In a matter of minutes Daniel was sound asleep.

oOo

As soon as he woke up Daniel was shaking with anticipation. He was so excited; he was going to be back to his normal 'old' self at long last. Well, in actual fact he'd never stopped being himself, it was just that nobody else could see that. When they looked him they just saw an eight year old boy, but that was soon going to change. Soon he'd be Doctor Daniel Jackson again.

Smiling from ear to ear, Daniel hurried out of the over-starched infirmary scrubs and rushed to put on his usual clothes.

"You're in a big hurry today now, aren't you?" Janet grinned as she watched him dress.

Daniel turned around, startled, "Oh, hi Janet."

"I feel kinda hurt actually, here I was thinking we were such good friends and you're in this huge hurry to leave my infirmary," she added in mock seriousness.

Daniel smiled and then turned swiftly around to finish tying his shoes. "The sooner I leave here, the sooner we can get ready to leave and the sooner we leave, the sooner everything will finally get back to normal."

"Well, guess I can't fault you for that reasoning."

Daniel beamed at her and was up and out of the infirmary in seconds. Throwing a final goodbye over his shoulder, he ran full speed into Jack.

"Ouch…" he said, as he collided with his CO.

Losing his balance, Daniel would've fell flat on his back if Jack hadn't reached out and grabbed him. "Uh...Jack, hi. I was just on my way to meet you guys."

"I can see that" Jack smirked, "…and at full speed too, it looks like."

"So when do we leave?" Daniel asked, excitement and anticipation building up inside him.

"As soon as you're ready."

"I was ready yesterday, Jack. Come on, let's get this over with." Daniel was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet and Jack got the feeling if he made the young man wait much longer he'd actually start bouncing off the walls. Without any more discussion Daniel was off and down the corridor leaving a stunned Jack standing where they'd crashed into one another.

Jack shook his head and grinned to as he set off after Daniel, at a more sedate pace than his over-excited linguist.

oOo

Daniel was geared up and ready to go before the rest of the team could even blink and was urging them to 'hurry it up, guys' again and again, until Jack had threatened to duct-tape his mouth shut.

Now they were finally there. Back to that planet where this mess had begun. If Jack thought Daniel had been excited before, now the boy looked like he would explode with nervous anticipation. Jack had to physically restrain him, with a hand on his arm, to stop him from dashing into the godforsaken tomb as soon as the wormhole disengaged.

"Take it easy, Danny. We'll be there soon enough, no need to rush in unprepared."

"Oh, come on, Jack. We've been here before, there's no danger here." Daniel waved his hand around eagerly.

"Ah...you can never be too careful these days, Dannyboy."

Daniel scowled but did as he was told and stayed close to Jack. To Jack's amazement Daniel followed quietly behind him and waited patiently as Jack and Teal'c checked the area around the tomb for any dangers or possible threats. Sam and Daniel stayed back, guarding the gate and staying well out of the way until Jack was good and ready for them.

Sam chanced a glance at Daniel and noticed he was frowning as he looked across the clearing at the temple. "Something wrong, Daniel?"

Daniel turned to look at her and sighed. "No, Sam. I'm fine." He made a face, "I just don't see why all this fuss is necessary. I mean, we've been here three times already, surely there's no need for all this…" he waved his hand around, "…all this...checking."

Sam couldn't help smiling at the obvious pout on Daniel's young face, he really looked like a little boy to her and she though it was amazing. "You never know, Daniel. We mustn't forget this is another planet after all. If we went in blindly because we assume it's safe, well that could cost us our lives some day. We don't want to get ambushed by a Goa'uld or some equally-nasty enemy while we're unprepared, now do we?"

Daniel heaved a deep sigh, "I know, I know. It's just that...well, I…just…Aw, heck, I just want this whole thing to be over with."

Sam gave his shoulder a light squeeze and smiled sympathetically. "I know, Daniel. We all do."

"Come on, kids. We're all clear," Jack called from the tomb. Daniel perked up instantly and was striding over to the Colonel before Jack could finish his sentence.

oOo

Jack wasn't a happy camper. He was bored to death. If he'd just believed Daniel from the start then he wouldn't have to sit through Daniel's lectures about some kind of boring rocks. Giving Daniel coffee every morning he could live with but that he had to sit in on every one of Daniel's lectures was pure torture for the Colonel and he growled as he noticed the kid's smug smile that he shone Jack's way.

'Oh boy, seven months left of this torture. How am I gonna survive?' Jack thought with a sigh.

The End

A/N: So did you get disappointed with the ending? We hope not, sorry if you did.

BTW we don't own any characters from 'Touched by an Angel' either.

We'll post an alternative ending sometime next week.


	7. Alternative Ending

Are you all Blind Are you all Blind? I'm not a Kid, I'm not! Alternative Ending

By Laura and Rosenquist

See header from part 1

Here it is guys! The alternative ending that we promised you all! We hope you like it. We've been talking about writing a sequel for that one someday.

Thank you all so much for your great reviews!

It was one of the best moments for Jack when Daniel finally opened the biggest blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"Daniel. Thank God you're alive. I can't believe I almost lost you again. You know you're going to be the death of me, cheating death all the time. You must have more lives than a cat. How are you feeling, Danny?"

"'m fine, I think," Daniel looked at Jack and then around the room, "What happened, Jack? Where am I?"

"You were hit by a car, because you had your head buried in a book while you crossed the street," Jack told him. "You're in the Air Force Academy Hospital and as soon as you're out of here we're going to have a talk about road safety. That officer wanted me to talk to you this morning and I'm mad now that I didn't listen to him sooner. Oh, yeah, and we're also going to have to have a talk about you going out when you're grounded. I don't make those rules for fun you know."

Daniel rolled his eyes at Jack's rambling, and then suddenly remembered what had happened immediately before and after the accident. He clearly remembered talking to his parents, and crying all over them. With the help of Andrew and God…Wow, he never thought he'd be grateful to a God. Ever since he'd lost his parents and then met the Goa'ulds for the first time, he'd lost faith in God - if he even existed and now he had no doubts that indeed he did and that the real God wasn't evil like the false gods were.

Suddenly Daniel remembered that when he saw his parents his physical form and emotions had changed into those of a child - to the child he was when his parents had died. Daniel frantically looked down at his body, unsure if he was now an adult or a child.

Jack was starting to get worried, "Daniel what's wrong. You've got to calm down. You hit your head badly on the pavement and you've got a real bad concussion."

"Jack, I need a mirror…please" Daniel added when he noticed Jack's rejected look.

"Okay Daniel if it'll help you calm down." Jack went to ask a nurse for a mirror and soon returned and handed it to Daniel.

Daniel looked in the mirror.

"So Daniel. What do you see? A SpaceMonkey?" Jack said with a smile.

Daniel didn't return the smile. "No…no this can't be true." Daniel said with tears rolling down his face.

Jack quickly moved to Daniel's side and gave him a hug. "Hey, hey, Danny. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"When I met my parents after the accident, something happened to me and I saw myself like an eight year old again. I had all the emotions that come with being eight years old, and being a child that has lost his parents at that. I'm awake now and back here with you but I'm still that eight year old and apparently I've still got the stupid childish emotions."

"So you can finally recognise that you look like a child now?" Jack asked.

"I wasn't a child before the accident, Jack. I didn't get downsized off-world. I was downsized after the car hit me, when I met Andrew and saw my parents."

"Your parents? You do remember they're dead right?" Jack asked sceptically.

"Of course I do, Jack. Andrew, the Angel of Death, helped me to meet my parents and they convinced me that I wanted to live and not to follow them to heaven. They think I still have a lot to live for."

Jack looked worriedly at Daniel, "Angel of Death? Heaven? I'd better get the Doc, Daniel. I'll be right back."

"No Jack I don't need a doctor I'm fine except for a headache. Please believe me for once. I'm telling the truth. I met Andrew the Angel of Death and my parents."

"Sorry Daniel but you're not making sense and since you've got a concussion I'd better get the Doctor." Jack stood up but when he saw how sad Daniel looked he scooped him up into his lap and cuddled him close. Getting Janet would have to wait until Daniel had calmed down.

In the end Jack didn't have to go and get Janet. As if she knew she was needed she entered Daniel's room and looked over at the pair sitting on the bed. She looked worried when she saw that Daniel was crying.

Jack explained to Janet why Daniel was upset and mentioned that he was extremely worried about the boy's state of mind.

oOo

Doctor Fraiser gave Daniel some pain medication for the headache that she could tell he had, even though he was claiming that he was fine and told Jack not to worry about what Daniel had told him. It was normal for someone with a head injury to be disoriented and confused. She supposed it would also be normal that Daniel would be sad if he'd finally been confronted by the massive truth that he had been transformed into a small child.

Daniel fell fast asleep within a few minutes of getting the medication.

Jack sat by his bedside and stroked his tiny hand. Sam came in quietly so she wouldn't disturb Daniel's rest but she had important information for Jack.

"Sorry Colonel, I know that only one person at a time is allowed to visit Daniel. I just wanted to see for myself that he's OK before I go back to the SGC."

"It's okay Major, I understand. Has something happened at the SGC that I should know about?"

"Yes Sir. The linguist department has finally got some answers and we were able to get in contact with the people of the planet where Daniel was turned to a kid. Some of the people there know the history behind the tomb. Don't worry Colonel, I'll take care of it. You just stay here and take care of Daniel, Sir."

"Thanks Major. That's good news. Please let me know as soon as you know more."

"Of course, sir. You'll be the first to be informed, after the General, of course."

Sam stood for a moment, watching Daniel sleep before she left the room.

oOo

Sam couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "Are you sure you understood the native correctly, Doctor Ferguson?"

"Yes Major. I'm sure of it."

"Hmmm, Okay Doctor. That will be all."

'The Colonel and Janet will be so upset when they hear this. How are we going to set things right for Daniel?' Sam thought. 'Oh, poor Daniel'

Sam picked up the reports and went to the General's office, to inform him of the news.

oOo

After Sam had informed the General, he gave her permission to go back the Academy Hospital to inform the Colonel.

Sam, Jack and Janet all trooped into Doctor Fraiser's office at the Academy hospital and sat down.

"Doctor Ferguson was able to translate what the natives told about the tomb with the light. You're not going to believe what he translated."

"Major just tell us. I need to get back to Daniel." Jack said.

"We were right all along, Sir. Daniel _was_ downsized to a child. He is an eight year old boy, both physically and emotionally."

"The natives said that long ago many of their people were kidnapped and taken to another part of the planet. These people were childless and had researched a way of turning adults into children. Obviously they didn't want to downsize their own people so they kidnapped strangers from other continents and 'kiddified' them instead. The natives managed to get some of their people back and stole the downsizer and all the research that went with it. They sabotaged the laboratory so no-one would be able to use it again, and destroyed the research so another machine couldn't be created. They kept the downsizer hidden in the tomb that Daniel found, so they could study it in an attempt to find a way to un-shrink their people. It turned out they couldn't find a way but that's not all…" Sam stopped for a minute, breathing heavily as she tried to compose herself, she failed and her tears started to fall.

"Major, is there a way to un-shrink him?"

Sam looked sadly at the Colonel. "I'm sorry. It can't be done, it's permanent a-and h-he won't…he won't age, Sir." Sam said and let her tears fall unhindered down her cheeks.

"What? That can't be right. Doctor Ferguson can't have translated it properly. Daniel can't be a child forever."

"Sorry Colonel. Th-there's no doubt in the translation. Hopefully our allies can help him, the Asgard or maybe the Tollan?"

"I better go and see Daniel and break the news to him," Jack said with a deep sigh.

oOo

Daniel was awake when Jack, Janet and Sam went into his room. He noticed their sad expressions and immediately started to get worried.

"Hey guys, what's wrong? You're scaring me," he said with tears in his eyes. He hated the childish emotions that he seemed to get now.

Jack sat down in the hard plastic chair next to Daniel's bed and as gently as he could he told his friend the news.

Silently he made a sign for Janet and Sam to leave the room, so that he could be able to be alone with Daniel to comfort him. Daniel was sobbing so Jack scooped him onto his lap and did everything he could to comfort him.

Very suddenly Daniel stopped crying and sat up in Jack's lap. "Andrew. Andrew must be able to help turn me back into an adult! Why didn't I think of it before?" Daniel said and clambered out of Jacks lap and back onto his bed.

"Sorry, Daniel I know you think that Andrew's real, but I'm pretty sure you only dreamt him."

"Jack, you got to believe me this time! Andrew is real…and he may be able to help!"

Jack thought for a while and let out a sigh, "I don't know Daniel. I really want to believe you, but…"

"Believe Jonathon, for I am real."

Jack sprang out of his chair and spun round to face the man that had spoken.

Jack was surprised to see a blonde man and also two women. Where'd they come from? I didn't hear them come in,' Jack thought.

"Andrew!" Daniel said brightly.

"Hello, Daniel. I heard my name mentioned and that you might need some help from the angels and your heavenly father."

Forgetting all about his sadness Daniel said, "See Jack, I told you Andrew was real. Sorry Jack but I can't introduce the other two angels to you, because I've never spoken to them, well not that I can remember anyway."

Jack just stood there, speechless. Andrew pointed at the Afro-American and said, "This wonderful angel here is Tess."

Tess walked over to Daniel and gave him a gentle hug, "Nice to meet you Daniel. I've only heard nice things about you."

"Thank you Tess. I'm glad to meet you too."

Andrew then pointed at the other woman, "And this nice angel here is Monica."

Monica also walked up to Daniel but this time he received a kiss on his forehead. "Nice to meet you, Daniel. And I also only heard nice things about you." Daniel blushed at hearing both their praises.

"Can I ask you something," Daniel asked suddenly.

"Of course Daniel," replied Andrew.

"Can you help me get back to being an adult?"

Jack finally came to his senses. "Daniel. You've never been an adult," he said trying not to let the strangers know about Daniel's true identity.

"It's okay Jonathon. We know that you go off-world through the Stargate." Andrew said, with a stress on the word Stargate."…and that Daniel aka Dr. Daniel Bartholomew Jackson was downsized to a child off-world."

Jack looked shocked at Andrew, how the heck did these three strangers know about the Stargate?

"How did you get that information? Did Daniel tell you? It's classified, so be prepared to fill in a non-disclosure agreement." Jack said firmly, glaring from one angel to another and then finally settling his gaze on Daniel who wriggled under the scrutiny.

"That won't be necessary Jonathon. We won't tell a soul about it. We are angels and we know how, and when to keep quiet."

"How can I believe you that you're angels and not some kind of frauds or aliens?"

Jack was alarmed when he saw the three 'angels' glowing. Not just their eyes, but their whole bodies.

"I'm glad that it's not only your eyes that glow, but I'm still not convinced."

"Please Jack, believe me for once. I trust them Jack. They are who they claim to be." Daniel said.

When Jack noticed the seriousness in Daniel's eyes he sighed and said, "Maybe it's time that I give you the benefit of the doubt. Okay if you believe all this then I believe it too."

"Thank you Jack. That means a lot to me."

"Andrew can I ask you a favour?" Daniel asked.

"Of course. If I'm able to grant it then I will." Andrew strode over to Daniel and Daniel whispered something in his ear. Andrew nodded, closed his eyes and a few seconds later a child appeared.

Jack mouth almost dropped to the floor when he recognised the boy. "C-Charlie?"

The boy ran towards Jack and yelled, "Daddy, Daddy," and threw his arms around Jack.

Through instinct Jack returned the hug.

"Charlie, that really you?" Jack said while he examined the boy in disbelief.

"Yes Daddy, it's me."

Jack gave the boy a big hug and he knew that this boy was his dead son Charlie. He remembered the crystalline alien that had taken on the appearance of his Charlie, but he had without a doubt that this was no alien - this was truly his son.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry about what happened. I should have had my gun locked away safely," Jack said with tears in his eyes.

"I don't blame you Daddy, I never did."

"How are you. Are they treating you okay?"

"Of course they are Daddy. And the Jacksons are extra nice to me; they treat me like their own son." Charlie said and then looked at Daniel. "I'm sorry Daniel. I know how much you miss them."

"I'm not jealous. I'm happy that they're there for you like your dad is here for me," Daniel said truthfully. All the angels smiled at Daniel, 'that Jackson boy is really special' they thought.

Charlie ran up to Daniel and gave him a hug which Daniel returned. Jack then stood up, leant over the pair of them and gave both his 'kids' a hug.

"Thank you Andrew for letting Jack see Charlie again, and allowing them to have a proper goodbye. I only wish that Sara could have been allowed the chance too."

Jack hugged Daniel. "You asked for me to be able to see Charlie again?"

"Yes Jack. I wanted you to have the same chance that I had with my parents." Jack gave Daniel another hug for that.

Andrew, Tess, Monica and Charlie smiled and then Charlie gave both Jack and Daniel a hug the same time. "Thank you Daniel. For letting me see my dad." Daniel just smiled and enjoyed the hug.

"Sara will have the opportunity too, very soon. So don't worry."

Daniel smiled, but suddenly the smile faded when he had analysed what Andrew just had said. Andrew noticed and said, "Don't worry Daniel, Sara isn't on my list." Daniel let out the breath he was holding and sighed with relief.

"So can you help me get back to an adult?"

The three angels' smile faded.

"Sorry we can't Daniel. We're here to give you a message from God, that you have been granted a second chance for a happy childhood."

Daniel's smile faded and tears were starting to fall down again. "How can I have a happy childhood when I'll never grow up again? I don't want to be a child forever and who will take care of me and adopt me? No one would adopt me the first time around and who would want a child who will never grow up?" Daniel gasped out between sobs.

"Don't worry Daniel. God will help you deal with your being the size of a child and will arrange for you to grow up normally like any other child. Oh, and there's already a very good man who loves you and wants to adopt you," Andrew said while looking at Jack.

Daniel looked hopefully at Jack. "Do you really want to adopt me, Jack?"

Jack gave Daniel a hug and said, "In a heartbeat…wait a minute Bartholomew? Bart? Can I call you Bart?" Jack said with a childish grin."

"No way, Jack! You're not going to call me after a cartoon character. Why do you think I never told you about my stupid middle name?"

Jack pretended to look hurt at this but that just made Daniel chuckle.

He looked at the angels and said, "Thanks a lot for rattling on me." The three angels couldn't help but smile at the cute pout that Daniel was now wearing on his face.

"Bart."

"JACK!"

"Bart."

"Jack-as…" Daniel didn't finish the line remembering that angels were there.

"Enough you two! Daniel needs rest Jonathon, so stop teasing the boy," Tess scolded and then walked over to Daniel. "After your nap baby, you'll feel much better."

"Not you too. I'm not tired, I don't need a nap." Daniel said with a pout.

"Daniel." Jack warned.

"Sorry Tess." Daniel said blushing. "But I just had a nap, I don't need another one."

Tess sat herself on the side of Daniel bed and stroked his cheek with her hand. "I know baby, but you have experienced a huge upheaval today so you need a lot of rest. Don't worry though, when you wake up your childish joy will start to grow bigger and bigger every day." Tess said. Daniel was surprised that he didn't mind Tess calling him baby, but she was certainly the only one allowed to call him that. Jack had better not think he could get away with that one; he had enough silly names for Daniel already!

Tess stayed at Daniel's bedside and started to sing in a beautifully musical voice. In a matter of minutes Daniel was sound asleep.

"Thank you Tess, for calming my kid down." When Jack thought about what he'd just said he looked over at Charlie. Before Jack was able to say something Charlie said, "It's okay Daddy I don't mind having Daniel as my little brother. I just wished that I could stay with you two and mommy as a proper family. Don't look so sad Daddy. It's okay; we'll all be together one day, I promise." With tears in his eyes, Jack wrapped Charlie in a hug.

After a long emotion filled time, Andrew was sad when he once again had to separate a family.

Both Charlie and Jack had tears in their eyes when they had to say goodbye.

"Remember Charlie. I'll always love you and you'll always be my son no matter what. Tell Daniel's parents that I'm very grateful they're taking such good care of you."

"They know Daddy. And they want me to tell you that they are happy to. They're grateful that you take good care of their son, Daniel, while they take care of me."

Charlie gave his dad a final hug. "I'll see you Daddy, when it's your time to join us." Jack returned the hug with tears rolling silently down his cheeks.

"Take good care of my baby. Oh, and make sure he doesn't drink too much coffee; it's not good for him. We'll be watching over you," Tess said and gave Jack a kiss on his forehead.

Charlie took Andrew's hand and they disappeared along with Tess and Monica.

oOo

When Daniel finally woke up from his nap, he felt at peace, like everything was just right with his universe. For the first time, all his previous worries and troubles didn't seem to matter. He was just…happy.

He raised his head, and there was Jack, slumped on a chair at his bedside, holding his tiny hand in his own bigger, stronger one. Daniel smiled and squeezed Jack's hand. Jack would adopt him, he'd said he would. Daniel would no longer be alone, there would be no more foster homes full of uncaring families and he would never again be shuffled about like some discarded toy. He had a home now…a family.

Jack stirred; his eyes fluttering open a slit. "Hey, SpaceMonkey," he said, smiling warmly down at the little boy.

Daniel's smile broadened, "Hi, Jack."

"You look happier after your nap."

"I feel better," Daniel answered softly. "My head doesn't hurt so much any more."

"Well, that's good. I'd better go get Janet so she can check you out anyway." Before Jack could get up to leave Daniel grabbed his hand, Jack turned to look at him questioningly.

Big blue eyes stared up at him earnestly. "Jack?"

Jack leaned over the bed, holding Daniel's smaller hand tightly in both of his. "What is it Danny?"

"Did you mean it, Jack?"

Jack stared back into those wide, innocent gazes. "What Danny?"

"Are you really going to adopt me, Jack?" Daniel whispered, eyes growing impossible large on his round, plump face.

Hope shone from Daniel's child-like eyes, just like two laser beams running straight into the Colonel's chest and Jack's heart melted. He realised at that moment, just how deep his love for Daniel really was and as he stared into those beseeching blue orbs he knew that he'd truly meant what he'd said earlier. "As I said Danny. In a heartbeat."

Danny sat upright slowly, his gaze never wavering from Jack's. His face grew serious all of a sudden and Jack noted to his horror that Daniel's lip begin to tremble and his eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"Hey, hey, it's okay kiddo." Jack reached out to caress the side of Daniel's face tenderly. "You'll never be alone again, I promise."

In that moment, Daniel threw himself into Jack's arms, crashing onto his chest and wrapping both tiny arms around his neck in a death grip, crying hysterically. In between the sobs and floods of tears Jack heard distinctively the two choked out words, repeated over and over again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Jack returned the hug in earnest, squeezing the stuffing out of his kid. Yes, he liked the sound of that - his kid.

"Hey, hey. It's okay kiddo." Jack could feel tears of his own sliding down his face, "I love you, SpaceMonkey. Do you hear that? I love you, Daniel. You're my kid now."

"Thank you, thank you. I love you too, Jack."

After few minutes of comfort Jack couldn't help himself, "Bart O'Neill. I like the sound of that." Jack said with a grin.

"Jaaack."

"Bart."

"Jack ass."

"Bart, Bart, Bart."

"You're really childish sometimes Jack."

"Bart O'Neill."

"Jaaaack."

Childish giggles could be heard, but the question was; from whom?

The End


End file.
